On Practicing Scripts
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Based from CP Coulter's "Dalton" :: Julian is going to shoot a new movie, which is… very, very different from anything he's ever filmed before. Julian/Logan. Jogan. PWP? Characters aren't mine. R & R? Okay, I'm scared with this one.


**Title: **On Practicing Scripts

**Author: **Black-and-Scarlet

**Summary: **Julian is going to shoot a new movie, which is… very, _very_ different from anything he's ever filmed before. He doesn't know what to do or how to act his given situation. And then Logan comes, and he sees the script. And for some reason, he offers help. Chaos ensues.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine, really. Am not Mama CP, she's too wonderful to be me; I'm too lame to be her.

**Author's Notes: **It's been months, and I mean _months, _since I last wrote any smut and so I don't know if this will be any good. This idea just hit me during dinner the other night (I know, thinking of sex while eating *facepalms*) and I just _had _to let it loose. And I can't find anybody who'll write it for me. Anyway, I don't think this will be any good since I have no experience in anything like this (I'm fucking _fourteen_, sex _frightens_ me, I mean, seriously, I never want to do _that _unless I'm like, twenty-five or something *shudders at the thought*).

**Warnings: **Swearing, sex. Gay sex, yes. So if you have anything against swearing or gay sex –or both- then feel free to click that little back button over there. *points up at the back button*

…x…

Julian should have refused the role.

Really, he fucking should have.

Like, _really_…

And yet he accepted, and now here he is, pacing his room in complete and utter frustration because, well, just _how the fuck _is he supposed to fulfill something like _this_? Honestly, teens these days, they're just… ugh… _insane_. Who would want a plot like this one?

When Carmen had told him –in a very, _very_ awkward way- that this next movie offer is somewhat different from the other roles he'd taken, and this is due to the fan's requests –or more like _demands_- he certainly didn't expect _this_. This is just _crazy_, even if it's just a fucking movie.

He is to play the part of Nat, a teenage student who works part-time at a restaurant during the night. He's to show how this teen struggles with life, how he deals with the problems that just keep on coming and coming, and then he gets fucking _raped_ at some dark alley.

_Damn_…

How in all _fuck's _name is he supposed to do _that_? But he's already agreed to the role, so he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Don't worry too much; he won't be actually raping you. We'll just make it _look _like you're having sex, but really, it's pretty much just taking off your upper clothing, then we'll cut it off from there. Probably throw in a few kisses in there as well," the fucking director had told him. Julian wanted to punch him in the face.

And to make things _worse_, he's supposed-to-be "rapist" is no other than Clark Sawyer.

_Fucking Sawyer._

Great. Just great…

The script was given to him two days prior, and he was sent back to Dalton for a week or so before the actual shooting process begins. Before he left, though, the director told him to… well… _practice _his script, which includes _that _particular scene.

"_Get the proper reactions, know what to say that's not in the script, and make it look natural,_" Julian mocks in a highly-irritated voice and he resumes pacing around his room, glancing down at the pieces of paper stapled together in his hands and glaring at it with all the hatred he could muster. He's going to fucking _maim_ that goddamn director of his and _so God help him_ he _will _hurt someone if he doesn't figure this out for the next five minutes.

Julian clenches his jaw and pulls his brown hair in complete and utter frustration, sepia eyes burning and filled with malice. "How in the name of all _fuck_ am I supposed to act this? It's not like I've been _sexually harassed _before!" he practically shrieks, not caring that there are other occupants in the house and they are more than likely to hear what he is bitching on about.

It's at that moment Logan Wright decides to make an entrance into his room, glancing down at his wristwatch. When he looks up, his bright green eyes land on the frantic form of his best friend who is obviously freaking out. Logan frowns. "Uh, Jules?"

Julian stops short and whirls around, wide eyes staring at Logan. "Lo? When did you get here?"

"Err, just now. What are you doing?" Logan asks, glancing down at his wristwatch once more. "I've been looking for you for like, thirty minutes now. Look," he shifts his gaze up to stare at his friend, then he continues, "Warbler practice just ended. And I seriously _need _some sort of distraction right now."

Julian's eyebrow rise and he nods. He doesn't need to ask what the matter is anymore –obviously, it has something to do with Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. He takes a few steps forward and asks, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, Julian! Or I wouldn't be coming here, would I?" Logan snaps back, and then he walks over towards Julian.

Julian shrugs, purposefully ignoring the snappish attitude of the blond prefect and biting down his scathing retort. "We could, go watch a movie or something."

Logan lifts his head and is about to nod, when he spots the compilation of papers in the brunette's hand. He raises an eyebrow, and then he reaches for the papers. "What's-"

"_No!_" Julian pulls his hand away, face coloring in mortification.

Logan's curiosity is only piqued some more. "Jules, what's with the papers?"

"It's just a script," Julian says quickly –_too _quickly. Damn it all, the news about his new movie isn't even officially out yet, and so Logan probably has no idea on his role. If the blond ever finds out, Julian will be laughed at.

"Just a script. Right… then let me see it," Logan insists, but Julian shakes his head stubbornly. "_Jules_-"

"Since when did you ever give a flying fuck about what _I _do, Lo?" Julian cuts him off, looking away.

"_Jules_," Logan's voice is firm. "Let me see the script."

Julian stares at him in the eye, and Logan stares back. The two boys stare at each other, waiting for the other to just give in, and then finally, Julian lowers his head. With a reluctant sigh, he hands out the script, and Logan takes it with a triumphant smirk on his face. "If you laugh I'm going to fucking _end _you," Julian warns.

Logan ignores him as he scans the papers, finding nothing of interest in the first few pages. Julian stands, his whole body tensed, desperately wishing to whoever is up there that Logan doesn't see that scene… please don't let him fucking see.

The Stuart prefect's eyebrows disappear behind his hair and his finger freezes on one part of the page, before his questioning eyes look up at Julian. "You get _raped_?"

Julian shrugs, aiming for nonchalance, but fails miserably. "Look, I know this sounds so utterly ridiculous and I don't have the slightest fucking idea whether the writers for this one are _fucking insane_ to write something like _that_ but the director told me that I need to _practice _my reactions, and I haven't the slightest clue on how to do that! What, am I supposed to go to someone and ask him to… to… _do_ some _things _to me and I am so screwed and why in all fuck did I even accept this stupid movie in the first place-"

"Jules," a hand lands on his shoulder, and Julian gives a small start, not noticing that Logan is now standing beside him, gazing at him with an expression Julian's never seen on his face before. A small smirk appears on the blond's lips and he taps Julian's forehead with the script. "I'll help you."

Julian's eyes widen so much, they almost pop out of his head. He gapes at the still smirking prefect, wondering if his best friend has finally lost his sanity. For a moment, he can't speak, and after a few minutes of complete silence, his voice comes back. "Are you… _are you serious?_"

"'Course I am. What are friends for?" Logan says, and something about his tone leaves no more argument for the matter. He looks back at the script, turns, and walks over to close the door –which he had left open upon entering. Julian is very much aware of the loud thundering of his heart against his chest. When Logan comes back, he's finished examining the script. "So… says here you get pulled in an alley and then the offender kisses you" –Julian's heart does triple back flips along with his stomach, and suddenly there are butterflies fluttering like mad inside him- "which reminds me," Logan tilts his head. "Who's playing that part?"

"Clark," Julian manages to answer, and he's surprised to hear that his voice is quite steady.

"Sawyer? Oh." The expression in Logan's eyes is totally unreadable. He then throws the script aside carelessly, and then stalks towards Julian like a predator hunting his prey.

Julian takes a step back, surprised at the intensity in those emerald orbs. He backs away further, until his form collides with a wall, and then Logan's right in front of him, slamming his hands on either side of Julian, effectively trapping the actor in between his arms and preventing escape. Julian is just about to ask what Logan thinks he's doing when the singer leans in and grazes those perfect lips against the brunette's.

Julian's world suddenly stops spinning.

The touch is only very light, just mere touching of lips, but it's there, and it's enough to send Julian crumbling down. He uses all shreds of self-control he has to not respond, because, _fuck_, this is supposed to be practice and he's supposed to be pushing Logan back right now. Just when he is about to do so –with much reluctance- Logan increases the pressure and presses his lips some more against Julian's. The actor's eyes widen to their fullest extent and then they slip close as he feels teeth against his lower lip.

A moan escapes him, unable to hold it in, and he blushes in mortification. Logan doesn't pull away, though, and then something wet is brushing against Julian's mouth and _oh sweet god_, it's just pushing its way through. Julian desperately wants to comply, but then he remembers that he's supposed to be a rape _victim _here. With a lot of effort, he places his hands against Logan's chest and pushes.

But then Logan is pressing his entire body flush against Julian's, and the actor gasps, giving Logan the perfect opportunity to dip his tongue in. Julian couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_, because, _fuck_, the feel of their tongues brushing against each other, tangling together, is just absolutely _brilliant_.

Julian doesn't know when it happens, how it happens, and he doesn't give a flying fuck either because he's pinned to the ground by the shoulders, with Logan on top of him, still kissing the hell out of him. And then the prefect pushes his hips down and grinds against him, and all thoughts left the actor's head, his blood rushing down south. He moans and thrusts his own hips forwards, seeking for more friction.

That's when Logan pulls away. Julian's eyes snap open, fearing that he might have done something that made the other stop, but Logan doesn't look angry. In fact, he looks… amused.

"Jules, you're supposed to be a rape victim here," Logan says, then he bends down and whispers hotly into Julian's ear. "You aren't supposed to like it."

Julian shivers as he feels Logan's hot breath ghosting against the skin of his ear, and then there's warm wetness there. "L-Lo…"

"Be a good boy and act already, Julian," Logan murmurs, nibbling his way down Julian's ear, jaw, and neck, where he stops and bites down hard, as though he's trying to leave a bruise, a mark.

Julian moans and grips Logan's shoulders weakly, trying to push him away half-heartedly. "Lo-Logan, s-stop, _ah…_" His eyes fall close as his shirt is suddenly _ripped _from his form and carelessly thrown aside. Logan wastes no time at all in kissing the newly exposed skin –biting, licking and sucking. Julian is rendered into a whimpering, incoherent mess in no time at all. And when Logan takes one of his nipples into his mouth, the brunette makes the most interesting sound that the blond's ever heard.

Logan licks and sucks at the already hard nubs, gently grazing his teeth over them. After that, he gives the other one the same treatment, licking, sucking and doing the most wonderful things. Julian dimly registers that Logan has a very talented mouth. Logan kisses his way down Julian's stomach, then moves his lips back up, nipping at the tanned skin and leaving a few more marks. Julian decides he doesn't give a damn.

Their lips meet again, tongues tangling instantly, and then their hips are pressing into each other. Logan rocks himself against Julian, and the actor moans into the prefect's mouth. Logan sucks at his tongue languidly, and Julian briefly thinks about what other part of him Logan could be sucking at right now. He feels his pants tighten at that particular thought, and he gasps when the answering hardness against the other's jeans becomes more pronounced. He moans out loud, and starts grinding his hips, thrusting forward.

Logan backs away and chuckles at the needy whine the actor lets out. "For someone being raped, you sure are very compliant."

"Sh-shut up," Julian manages to say, and then he lets out another gasp as Logan reaches down for his pants, fingers toying with the button and zipper. Julian could only stare as Logan slowly unbuttons his pants, fingers trailing up and down the zipper. Julian almost snaps at Logan to hurry the fuck up already, but then the Stuart prefect bends down and pulls the zip down with his teeth, hands going towards the hem on either side of Julian's pants, and _fuck_, it's probably the hottest thing Julian's ever seen.

Without warning, Logan pulls his pants all the way down, leaving the actor clad only in his boxers. Logan eyes him for a long moment, noting the huge bulge visible right between the brunette's legs. The blond then bends down and mouths Julian through the boxers. Julian lets out a very, _very _loud moan and grabs Logan's hair, pulling and tugging. "L-Lo…"

Logan's tongue darts out and he drags it up, down, and sideways, and Julian grits his teeth to prevent the embarrassing sounds from coming out of his mouth because this all just feels _so good_. But he wants more of it, greedy it may sound, and all of a sudden his boxers seem too much, even though the fabric of the material is thin. Logan seems to have sensed this because he pulls them down to Julian's knees, and without any sort of warning the actor's length is engulfed in warm, wet heat. Julian _screams_ and pulls harder on Logan's hair, almost to the point of pain, but the blond doesn't seem to mind.

Logan begins to hum around Julian's length, and the vibrations are enough to drive the brunette to the brink of insanity. The prefect's tongue never seemed to be still –it's always moving, licking, lapping at Julian for all he's worth. That's when the sucking begins, and Julian's eyes roll to the back of his head. Logan starts moving, his head bobbing up and down the other's length, circling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit, tasting the pre-come there.

Julian is _drooling _by now, and he can't stop himself from thrusting forward, wanting more, _needing _more. Logan is allowing him to, taking the actor in _deeper_, until Julian feels his head hit the back of Logan's throat, and then the blond fucking _swallows_ and Julian's pretty sure that he just died. It's all too much, yet at the same time it's all just _not enough _and all the brunette wants is fucking _more_.

He glances down, and the sight of Logan's blond head bobbing up and down in between his legs does it for him. With a shout he comes hard into Logan's mouth, shooting down the other's throat.

Julian curses, realizing what he just done, and is about to apologize when he lifts his head and sees Logan _swallowing_. He gapes at the blond, and Logan only responds with a smirk, before he bends down to lick at the remaining drops, causing Julian to let his head fall back down the floor with a thud.

It could have been years, it could have been days, and it could have even been seconds for all Julian cares, but suddenly fingers –not one, but _three_- are in his mouth. He looks at Logan, who calmly looks back at him and whispers a command. "Suck."

And Julian does so, running his tongue up and down along each digit, feeling his length twitch back to life at the thought of what they are about to do. All thoughts about practicing the script is now gone, and all he wants is to feel Logan all over him, _in _him.

When Logan pulls his fingers away, Julian manages to say, "Shouldn't we do this on the bed?" to which Logan only responds with "You're getting raped in an alley, not a bed."

Julian opens his mouth to retort, but then his boxers are pulled all the way down and thrown aside, and Logan is parting his legs, a finger circling the actor's entrance. Logan gives him one reassuring smile, before the finger enters him. Julian hisses at the unfamiliar feeling.

Logan slowly works his finger in and out of Julian, watching his face for any sign of discomfort, waiting until the actor feels a bit comfortable, before adding a second finger and scissoring them inside Julian. The brunette whimpers and his legs open wider, granting Logan all of the access he needs. Logan bends down and kisses him fully on the lips, putting in the final finger. Julian groans and arches his back, wanting more of Logan's touch.

"Lo… P-please, I-I…"

Logan doesn't need any more telling, because he pulls his fingers out and gets on his knees, pulling the zipper of his own pants down. Julian only now realizes that Logan is still clothed. He's about to say something about this when Logan pulls himself out, and Julian just can't help but _stare_.

Fuck it all, Logan's beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Logan asks with a smirk, before positioning himself.

Julian blushes furiously. "W-Wait… shouldn't we, um… protection?"

Logan snorts. "I'm clean, Jules. Besides, the script didn't say anything about the rapist having a condom at hand."

And without another word, Logan pushes all the way in, groaning at Julian's tightness. Julian grabs his shoulders, fingernails digging painfully into his skin, biting his lower lip so hard to prevent himself from screaming that it draws out blood. Logan doesn't move, allowing the actor time to adjust. The brunette breathes heavily, his chest rising and falling almost harshly, willing himself to adjust.

After a while, he nods.

Logan pulls back until only his head remains inside, then pushes back in almost instantly. They both moan at the sensation. Logan repeats this a few more times, and Julian just keeps on whimpering beneath him, holding tightly onto the prefect for dear life. Logan suddenly changes his angle and pushes back in hard, and Julian screams in utter bliss as a spot inside him is nudged, sending electric shocks of pleasure coursing through him.

Logan aims for that particular spot, sending Julian to cloud nine, moaning and grunting. He stops for a moment to bend down and press his lips gently against Julian's, and the actor feels tears beginning to form in his eyes. The way Logan is kissing him now just… just… _melts_ his heart.

Logan sees his tears rolling down his face and smiles gently, sweetly, and –dare Julian think it?- lovingly. He licks the other's tears away and resumes his thrusting lazily.

A few moments later, Julian grunts out "Harder" and Logan is only too happy to comply. He quickens his pace, pounding into Julian and hitting his prostate dead-on every single time. Julian is rendered incoherent in no time at all, clawing at Logan's back as his thrusts go wild. He wraps his legs around the taller boy's waist, bringing him in deeper, and one particularly hard and astounding thrust sends Julian over the edge. With a cry that could have rocked the whole of Stuart House, he comes for the second time that night without even touching himself, coating his and Logan's stomachs in white, sticky liquid. Logan thrusts for a few more times before he shudders and releases deep inside Julian.

The actor moans as he feels Logan's hot liquids fill his insides to the very brim, and the blond collapses on top of him without pulling out.

They remain like that for a long time, and Julian feels the embarrassment slowly creeping in. He suddenly wants to get away from here, but considering the fact that Logan's length is still buried deep inside him, he can't do that. His face heats up. "Um, Logan?"

Logan raises his head and grins lazily at the actor. He presses a finger to his lips and says, "I just realized that the script didn't specify how the rapist is supposed to fuck you. And you need to practice some more. I'll give you a few minutes, and we'll practice again."

"W-Why?" Julian manages to ask.

Logan only smiles at him, and presses a lingering kiss on his lips. "Because," is his only answer, and Julian feels his heart flutter out of his chest and burst into a billion tiny –yet happy- pieces.

He smiles at Logan and kisses him.

…x…

Oh dear god I can't believe I just wrote that. *hides under bed* I'm freaked out by myself. Anyway, review?


End file.
